


The Babysitter

by stylinsex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Larry Babysitter, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, he has a girlfriend, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsex/pseuds/stylinsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has become everything he didn't want to be. When his boring life becomes too much to bear and an exciting new thing enters it, will he be able to resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry rolls over in bed, looking at the sleeping figure next to him. She is swaddled up in blankets but he doesn't complain because those blankets are what keep her from tucking herself into him. With clumsy fingers he reaches over to the nightstand and unlocks his phone, checking the time. It's only half six. He softly slings his feet over the side of the bed and stands up, stretching out his back which pops every morning due to his shit posture.

He dresses simply in black gym shorts, a white t-shirt and neon yellow running shoes. Sarah had given him shit about those shoes for a week. Harry wraps an old shirt sleeve around his hair to keep sweat from getting in his face then takes one final look back to the bed. Sarah is still sound asleep. The sigh of relief he expels is almost instant and makes him feel slightly guilty. He writes a note to explain his absence if for some rare reason she wakes up.

He grabs his keys and wallet on the way out the door and starts along his usual path. His feet move easily across the pavement which is a huge step from when Harry first started running a few months ago. The familiar burn in his chest is welcome and he doesn't mind the sweat dripping down him either. In fact, it only fuels him to run harder. This kind of thing is easy for him. While everything else is...not.

It had seemed like such a great idea to get involved with an older woman when he had first met Sarah. The age difference didn't bother him then. He was looking for something different than the others. Different and new and new meant exciting, or so he thought.

Harry speeds up his already impressive stride and turns onto a little path that he discovered a little while ago. He had been out running another time when the pressure was suffocating him.

Harry had thought dating a women 11 years older than him would be exciting and it was at first, he supposes, but then she wanted this huge commitment. They had only been dating four months when they moved in together, but she reasoned she needed the security. For her son. He was two and certainly not Harry's biological child but he was trying to step up. 'Be more responsible' like his father was always preaching to him. Money isn't an issue, Harry makes loads of that. His father owned a huge publishing company and when he retired he gave everything to Harry.

Which meant he got to work from home and be perfectly fucking domestic The kid, Derrick, just turned three and still hasn't taken a liking to Harry. Sarah has been his girlfriend for a year now and wants to be proposed to, but it's all become too much for Harry. He's only 24 for fucks sake and the more he thinks about the "wife, kid, and white picket fence" scenario, the more stressed he becomes. It just doesn't feel right.

A small coffee shop comes into view. He walks in and doesn't miss the looks he's getting. He used to love the attention girls would pay him and a year ago he might have let the red head sitting by the door who keeps pushing her breasts together blow him in the bathroom, but not now. If any girl looked at Harry or vice versa, Sarah would freak out. Harry walks straight over to the register, flashing a smile at the barista who he knows as Karen.

"The usual?" she asks and Harry clicks his tongue against his teeth. The usual? Had he really become so predictable? He looks through the glass display at the rows and rows of pastries; some dipped, some whipped, some covered in chocolate chips and he still can't seem to decide.

"The blueberry muffins are really good." Karen offers, seeing his hesitation.

"Yeah...I'll take one of them."

She wraps it up for him and he slips her a ten note and another smile before moving to a booth near the back of the shop. Harry can't stop thinking about how he doesn't want to go home today and how he doesn't want to have "a usual" and how his life has become so fucking boring without him realizing it. His phone buzzes on the table, lighting up with a message.

* Let's go out tonight! Got a great sitter :) x *

He types what he hopes seems like an enthusiastic response before he begins to eat his muffin. Maybe that's all they need to get their relationship back on track, just a date night. Some time away from their routine and the baby that doesn't like him. Harry crumples up his trash in one of his large hands and tosses it in the trash. 'Tonight will be fun' he thinks as he walks out the door. He repeats it the whole run home, like a mantra.

×××

After arriving home and showering, Harry found out that Sarah's version of a fun date was going out to the fanciest restaurant in town and "maybe seeing a film." Those were her exact fucking words. Now, it's seven in the evening and Harry is deciding which tie to wear. He can't help it when the image of him strangling himself pops into his head. He shuts his drawer, deciding against wearing a tie at all. Sarah joins him in the room wearing a dark blue dress that falls below her knees. The opaque stockings are mocking him. 'She's old, what do you expect?' Harry thinks to himself, instantly regretting it. He should at least try to enjoy his date.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Sarah asks, examining her boyfriend.

"What's wrong with it, Sarah?" Harry asks, his patience already running low. He is wearing a pale blue button down with black jeans and black dress shoes.

Sarah looks as if she's debating over what to say when she finally opens her mouth. "Could you at least wear a jacket?"

Harry retreats into his closet, snapping a hanger in half when he snatches his favorite black blazer out. He shrugs it on, sighing. Before he can ask Sarah if there's anything else she would like to fix about him, the doorbell rings.

"That must be the babysitter!" she says, hurrying downstairs to answer the door.

Harry sighs deeply, walking over to the mirror and adjusting his outfit again. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, huffing out a breath we didn't know he was holding, then stepping away from the reflective surface. He flips off the light to the room and closes the door behind him as he begins to walk downstairs. He reaches the bottom of the staircase and sees his girlfriend flitting around the living room with the baby on her hip. "...and basically, if you need anything else, our numbers are on the fridge!" she announces, walking down the hallway and into the foyer of the large house. Harry follows after Sarah and sees exactly who she is talking to. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the figure in front of him. Dressed in tight red jeans and a striped shirt, a smug smile on his face, stood the babysitter.

"Honey, introduce yourself please!" Sarah scolds and Harry feels very much like a young boy when she uses that condescending tone of voice. He ignores the anger bubbling in his stomach and instead clears his throat.

"Hi, um?" 

"Louis Tomlinson." the babysitter replies.

"Right. Hi Louis. I'm Harry. Thanks for, um, coming out tonight." Harry mumbles, trying desperately not to check out the kid standing in front of him. He surely must be a kid. He's babysitting for God's sake. Harry thinks that Louis really shouldn't be wearing those damn pants if he doesn't want to be seen as an adult. 

Louis' smile widens like he knows what Harry is thinking. "Not a problem. My mom and Sarah go way back, so it's my pleasure."

Harry feels somehow ashamed that this magnificent creature has a mother around the same age as his girlfriend. He tries to shake away the thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking these things. He's not gay and Louis is just a kid. He clears his throat and looks to his left. "Ready to go, Sar?" he asks, focusing his attention to where it should have been all along. He notices Louis' smile falter, but he doesn't let himself read into it at all. Kid was probably hoping to play some game. He reaches out to grab Derrick from Sarah's arms, balancing the baby expertly on his hip. "You two have fun." he says, a small smile on his lips.

Harry grabs Sarah's hand and he doesn't know who he's doing it for. "We will." he remarks, pushing her along in front of him, eager to leave. He risks one look back as they are walking through the door and sees Louis looking at him.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry tries to clear his head. Really, he does. On the drive away from his house and the acres of land he owns, he tries desperately to rid himself of any thoughts of tight jeans and curved hips. He follows the directions that the state of the art GPS fires at him. He'd had it installed into his prized possession, his all blacked out Range Rover, around a month ago when he realized how truly hopeless he was with directions. As they drive into the city, he sneaks a look at Sarah and sees that she is beaming. It makes his stomach turn for ever thinking negative things about her.

Sure, she's a little pushy and demanding, but she does try. She has expectations and standards that are sometimes too high and maybe that does make Harry a bit irritated, but he can live with it. The Italian restaurant comes into view and Harry is feeling a little less hopeless about the date tonight. All he and Sarah need is a date night. No distractions and no responsibilities. He parks his own car, foregoing the valet, then shuts off the engine. "I love you." he says to the woman next to him, ignoring how foreign the words feel on his tongue. Harry has told Sarah he loved her many times before, it just always comes out sounding off to him. His reverie is broken when Sarah pats his knee.

"I love you too, Harold. Should we go inside?" 

Harry nods and exits the car, walking around to open Sarah's door for her. He takes her hand to help her out of the lifted car, but she doesn't let go once she's down, so he doesn't either. They walk hand-in-hand into the restaurant and tell the hostess "Styles for two." She gives Harry an appreciative once over and he feels Sarah's grip tighten. He leans down to bestow a kiss on her pale cheek, easing her worries. The couple is shown to their table by the young hostess and no sooner than she walks away, a pretty waitress comes to take their orders.

"I'll take the parmesan chicken with seasonal vegetables and a glass of red wine." Sarah says, folding the menu and sliding it toward the big breasted brunette who won't stop looking at Harry.

"And for you, sir?" she practically purrs, flirtatious smile on her lips.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo and an um, a lemonade." he says quickly, passing the menu to the girl without looking at her. 

"If there's anything," she starts, squeezing her breasts together, "anything at all that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." 

Harry clears his throat and nods, thankful when she walks away. Sarah is looking at him with daggers for eyes. "Every time we go out..." she mutters.

"For the love of God, Sarah, not tonight." Harry pleads.

She throws her napkin down on the table and rolls her eyes. "Every time, Harold! You're flirting with these girls. Can you not resist a pair of tits for the few hours we are on a date?"

Harry runs his fingers through his hair, pushing up the piece that was falling. "Sarah, I haven't done anything wrong. You've been acting so jealous for no reason and I don't get it. I've done nothing to make you not trust me. I moved you in with me, you and the baby, and you just don't give a fuck about the good stuff..."

"Don't swear at me!" she snaps.

Harry pulls at the ends of his hair and sighs. "Can we just eat dinner?" 

Before she can answer, the food has arrived. The plates set down in front of them, and the waitress gone, they both eat in near silence. Sarah drinks three glasses of wine and is fairly drunk by the time Harry signals for the check. He pays with his shiny card and tips the waitress considerably just to spite Sarah. She, of course, is too drunk to notice the gesture. He helps her out into the car and they drive home with only the sounds of whatever crap country song Sarah put on and her obscene hiccups. Harry has never been so grateful to see his beautiful home. Again, he helps his wobbling woman up the porch stairs and into the foyer. 

"Where is the baaaby?" she sings.

Louis appears from around the corner looking both surprised and amused by Sarah's state. "I put him to bed around 9. He's out like a light."

Sarah stumbles forward and Louis catches her, smiling big when she kisses his cheeks. "Such a good boy. Thank you!" 

"That's alright." he giggles, fucking giggles, looking at Harry. 

"Harold, take the boy home please. I am going to bed." Sarah says with a wave of her hand. She holds onto the banister tightly as she climbs the stairs. Harry waits to hear the door close before he looks at Louis. "Are you, um, ready?" Harry asks.

Louis nods, bending over completely to pick up his bag. Harry bites down on his lip to keep from making any noise at the sight of this young boy's ass on display. He coughs and nods, walking outside quickly. He gets into the drivers seat and twists the keys in the ignition, the engine coming to life with a quiet hum. Louis opens the door right then and buckles himself in. The close proximity is making Harry uncomfortable in a way he can't explain. 

"I live near the waterfall. Bit of a drive, I'm sorry." Louis mumbles, playing with his fingers.

Harry pulls out of the driveway without a word and Louis doesn't really like the fact that he's being ignored. He tries again.

"So, Mr. Styles, how was the date?"

"Harry." 

Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Call me Harry." he says clearly, his grip tightening on the wheel. 

Louis nods his head, looking at the driver more fully. "Did the date go well, Harry?" 

Harry doesn't really want to answer that, he doesn't really want to talk to Louis at all because he's going to get himself in trouble and he knows it. But Louis is looking at him with bright eyes and he can't just not say anything.

"No, it didn't go well." Harry sighs, turning left, his car lights the only ones in the darkness. 

"Why not?" 

"You're very nosy. How old are you anyway?" Harry asks, glancing over at Louis. He shouldn't ask the question, he knows in his head that he's asking for the wrong reasons. 

"I'm seventeen. Old enough." Louis breathes. He notices Harry squirming in his seat and his stomach tightens. 

"Why didn't the night go well?" he tries again. 

Harry shakes his head and Louis huffs because damn it he just wants Harry to talk to him. He likes the sound of Harry's voice and wants to hear it again. This challenge only makes Louis chuckle. He reaches his right hand over and sets it down next to Harry's thigh. 

"Is it because Sarah is old and boring?" he asks, resting his hand on Harry's denim clad thigh. 

Harry looks down at the small hand on him and makes a decision. He jerks the steering wheel to the side, easily going off road and into the forest, driving in deep enough that they are completely masked by trees. He looks over at Louis who has not removed his hand. 

"I don't want to talk about Sarah." he announces.

"Okay." Louis is submissive so quickly that Harry's cock twitches.

His eyes flutter closed briefly and he realizes how long it's been since he felt this turned on. "You've been teasing me all night. Bending over in front of me when my girlfriend was right upstairs. I should bend you over right here and make you sorry."

Louis whimpers, free hand ghosting over his now hard cock. "Please."

Harry turns the car off and the moonlight is the only thing illuminating their faces. He gets out of the car and walks around the front, yanking Louis' door open. "Unbuckle your seatbelt." he commands and Louis does. 

Harry pulls Louis down from the car, towering over him. "Bend over the hood." Louis does, whining needily when Harry grabs his ass cheeks. 

"There's lube in my pocket." Louis breathes out.

Harry slips his hand in and sees that this is true. "You must be a real slut." he ponders, rubbing his hand across Louis' flat back.

Louis nods and Harry smiles. "Do you want me to pull these tight pants of yours down and fuck you right here?"

"Yes!" Louis exhales. 

Harry makes quick work of his own clothes, undressing from the waist down, then undoes the button and zipper of Louis' pants and pulls them down to his ankles. He helps the boy out of his shoes and then slides the pants fully off, tossing them to the side along with the tight boxer briefs Louis was wearing. 

He smears lube on his long fingers and prods at Louis' hole, easing one in. "I bet I could put another in right now. Without warming you up at all."

"Try." Louis begs, wanting to be filled so badly. So Harry slides his middle finger in too and Louis winces, clenching around him. "Relax, you're okay." Harry assures him, working his fingers slowly until Louis is moaning again, begging for more. Once he has three fingers in and the boy is rocking himself back on them, Harry pulls out. Louis whines while Harry slicks up his hard cock, giving it a few gratifying tugs, before slamming into Louis. 

"Uhhh!" 

"Fucking whine for me again." Harry groans, grabbing onto Louis hips as he rocks into him again. 

"Ohhh f-fuuuck." Louis is moaning like a porn star and Harry can't think of a hotter sound. His car is high and Louis is so little that he keeps sliding off after each thrust.

"Baby, we're gonna move to the backseat. I don't want you to fall." Harry says, pulling out slowly. Louis feels his stomach flutter when Harry calls him baby, but doesn't call him out on it. He knows it was a mistake, heat of the moment and all. He lets Harry guide him into the back seat and watches as he pushes the seats back so they have more room. 

"All fours." Harry commands and Louis does what he's told, wanting to please the older man. Harry groans when he slides back into Louis' warmth. "Tight." he praises, digging his hands into Louis' full hips again as he thrusts deeply.

After a hard thrust, Louis falls forward, ass still in the air but face down. He moans into his folded arms as Harry fucks into him quickly.

"C-Can you come? Without being touched?" Harry asks, pulling Louis' shirt up to nip at his back. 

"Yes. Close." Louis warns, pushing back to meet Harry's thrusts. The windows are starting to fog up and the car is shaking as they fuck harder and faster, chasing their orgasms. Louis screams out Harry's name and a curse, hole clenching and toes curling as Harry hits his prostate dead on, sending him spiraling into his climax. Harry follows shortly after, smacking Louis' ass hard and spilling into his hole.

He pulls out quickly and Louis protests. Harry flips him over onto his back and kisses his lips softly at first before slipping his tongue in to taste the glorious young boy. "So good." he mumbles against his lips, grinding down on Louis who is already half hard again. Harry grins, feeling so fucking satisfied at how Louis is already ready for round two. "It's midnight, you need to get home." Harry says.

"You're going to send me home hard?" Louis pouts. Harry wraps a loose fist around the teenager's thick cock, jerking him off quickly until he comes in white spurts in Harry's palm. Then, he opens the door, tosses Louis' clothes at him and gets dressed himself. Louis pulls his pants on, confused and feeling slightly betrayed by Harry's cold behavior. When they pull up to Louis' house, Harry grips his face. "Don't tell anyone." he asserts, licking his way into Louis' mouth and kissing him roughly before pushing him away. He watched Louis walk through the door then peels away from the home and sliding into bed next to his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter Three

Louis went straight into his room, diving into bed, but he couldn't sleep at all. He had just had the absolute hottest sex of his life (not that there was really that much to base it on seeing as he wasn't really as big a slut as he had led on) with the man who he babysat for. And, that man had a girlfriend who happened to be one of his mum's best friends. 

Louis pulled the pillow over his head and groaned quietly. Not because he was scared of what he had gotten himself into or even that he regretted it. He was just shocked that tonight had played out this way and his thoughts were jumbled with harryharryharry and when he would get to see him again.

-

He got his answer very soon. When he finally gave up on sleeping around half nine and went downstairs, he was greeted by his mother who was standing in the kitchen with a muffin in her hand. "What did you do last night?" she asked and Louis felt his heart skip a beat because fuck, she must have found out. He was about to start stuttering out an explanation when Jay's face broke out into a grin.

"Sarah said she adores you! She wants to see a lot more of you and not just for babysitting either. She wants to fix up their backyard, but she doesn't really have time. She called this morning asking if you could help her boyfriend with some outside stuff. Double the pay and Derrick will go to the daycare center at her job."

Louis almost couldn't believe how lucky he was. Sarah and the baby would be gone and he would get to see Harry again. "When did she say this would happen?"

"Sarah already went into work at nine or else she would have picked you up. If you can be ready in a few minutes, I'll take you." Jay offered, taking a bite out of her muffin. She dabbed at the corner of her lip with her napkin then placed it back on the table. Louis was already running back upstairs and into his room, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower. He washed himself thoroughly, paying special care to his tender hole, still sore from the beating it had taken last night. 

He smiles, actually grins, at the thought while he rinses shampoo out of his hair. He hurries out of the shower, brushes his teeth, dries his hair, then dresses in tight black jeans and a blue scoop neck t-shirt. He knew he looked good like this, Harry himself had called him out of the his jeans yesterday, and if Lou was being honest, he wanted to impress him.

When he had finished inspecting himself in the mirror, he returned downstairs. His mum was just finishing her breakfast and Louis couldn't help but to shake his head. Women were so slow. "Come on mum." he said, hands on his hips and tapping his foot, the picture of impatience. Jay threw away the muffin wrapper and smoothed out her skirt as she stood. "Someone's eager to get dirty." she scoffed and Louis had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. He would definitely be getting dirty tonight, just not the kind his mother would expect.

-

Harry paced in the foyer. When Sarah woke up and told him that Louis would be coming over today Harry had immediately felt a rush of guilt. He had bent the teenage boy over the hood of his car and fucked him only hours previous and he thought he would have a lot more time to recover from that. To make things worse, Sarah had told him this information with a huge smile on her face, talking about all the hopes that she had for Louis and how he seemed like a great kid. Harry couldn't think about Louis without thinking about the sounds of his moans or the arch of his back when he came. Louis' mum had called 20 minutes ago, saying they were on their way, so Harry expected them any minute. 

He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he ran in: gym shorts, a cut off band tee that exposed his arms and most of the sides of his torso, and his bright yellow tennis shoes; and he told himself that the only thing he was going to be working on was the backyard.

He heard the sound of an engine and less than a moment later there was a knock on the door. Harry tugs at his hair, slips his makeshift headband on, and takes a deep breath before opening the door. Standing there in the entrance is Louis Tomlinson, in jeans that may have been tighter than the previous pair although Harry is not sure how that's humanly possible. The Honda in the drive honks once before driving off, the women in the car waving.

"Come in." Harry says, leaving the door open and turning away from the temptation before him. Louis steps in awkwardly, unsure of why Harry seems so cold. He closes the door behind him. He takes his time locking it, not ready to attempt a conversation at that moment. When Louis finally does turn back around he sees Harry turning the corner and follows him quickly. "Hey!" he shouts to no avail because Harry doesn't slow a bit. 

"Why are you acting like this?" Louis yells, trying to sound confident.

To be honest, he is just grateful that his voice didn't shake. Harry stops in his tracks and turns to face the confused teenager in front of him. "I'm going to go work on the backyard that my girlfriend," he pauses to emphasize this word and Louis' heart squeezes inside of his chest a little, "wants remodeled." Harry opens the sliding glass door and walks out into the backyard with his bright yellow shoes catching the light. Louis doesn't know what to say because in all actuality he is a little hurt by Harry's harsh brush off. He didn't expect flowers or a fucking serenade, but this wasn't what he had thought the day would go like at all. The way Louis sees it, he has two choices: cry over how badly Harry is treating him or play his game right back to him. 

Easily he chooses the latter and walks onto the back porch, admiring the spaciousness of it. There must be acres of land. There are several trees, much like the ones in the forest, that form sort of a fence except at one part where they break apart. He can't see what that area leads to but he knows the rest of the land is probably equally beautiful. 

"What does your girlfriend," it's his turn to emphasize the word, "want us to start with?" 

Harry visibly tenses up before turning around. "What are you playing at?" he asks and there's this look in his eye like he wants Louis to say something, to bring up last night. Louis won't do it thought, won't be made out as the weak kid pining for some unavailable guy. So instead of answering, he just shrugs his shoulders and starts to roll up his jeans. Harry really doesn't seem ready to let it go so easily. "Those jeans are a bit too tight to be doing yard work in, don't you think?" 

"I think I'm a little flattered that you are so concerned with what I'm wearing but I'll be just fine, thanks." Louis retorts, adding an eye roll just for theatrics. He is quite practiced in his role as a professional twink, if you will, and is used to doing all sorts of work in his tight clothes. This will not be a struggle for him. Harry on the other hand is running his fingers through his hair in an agitated way, looking stressed beyond belief. "We have to fix this hole that appeared in the gazebo." Harry finally answers, motioning to the white lattice with beautiful pink flowers weaving through. Louis sees that there are already red toolboxes over by the gazebo so he doesn't spare a look at Harry before he starts walking to it. 

Harry exhales the breath he was holding as he watches Louis' full hips swinging, silently willing himself to behave. Louis doesn't make it easy for him. Turns out the kid is really good with his hands, something Harry could have discovered another way if he wouldn't have been trying so hard to push Louis away, and gets the hole fixed in no time. Honestly, the patchwork is amazing and Louis sanded the wood down to the point that any previous imperfection is gone. 

Louis hadn't looked up from the job at all and even though Harry was trying to control himself, he would be lying if he said that didn't upset him a little. Louis brushes dust from his hands and stands up quickly, admiring his work. "Anything else?" he asks. Harry wishes he could stop the feeling spreading in his stomach as he looks at Louis but he really, really can't. He scratches his jaw and shakes his head. "Not that I can think of right now." he starts, looking over at Louis, "but if you want to cool off inside, that's fine." Louis nods and begins to walk pass Harry into the large house. He is more than surprised when a large hand clasps over his wrists, tugging him backward. 

"I would really appreciate if you didn't sway your hips so fucking much in those tight jeans." Harry says in a somewhat pleading voice, but the authority is there and Louis will not miss a chance to be submissive. He leans closer to the taller man, standing on his tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Maybe you should take me inside and punish me." Harry's resolve snaps and he finds himself pushing the teenager inside and closing the patio door quickly, locking it and drawing the curtains closed. He doesn't think he can make it upstairs so he settles for dragging Louis into the dark living room. He doesn't bother turning on the light, there is a dim illumination coming from the large, muted television. He pushes Louis down onto the plush couch and moves to stand in front of him, his crotch on level with the boy's face. 

"You are such a little tease, Louis. Making me want to fuck you in the house I share with my girlfriend. I should make you swallow my cock." Harry says harshly, unbuttoning his pants. Louis is looking up at him with eager blue eyes, biting his lip as he palms himself to Harry's demanding tone. "Please. I want to choke on your cock." Louis moans, rubbing the front of his jeans quicker. 

Harry roughly grabs Louis' hands and places them on his hips. "You'll be touching me from now on. Not yourself." he orders. 

Louis whines but nods, pulling the older man's zipper down and then finally tugging his jeans off. He looks up at Harry through his lashes before licking a thick stripe up the underside of Harry's large erection. He's been so wound up all day and now all he wants to do is make Harry come so he takes as much as he can into his mouth, letting his mouth stretch around the beautiful cock. Harry moans loudly at the warm heat, bucking his hips involuntarily. Louis gags, but welcomes it, pushing Harry forward as he goes down and Harry quickly takes the hint and thrusts once into the teen's mouth saying, "Such a slut," like it's the highest praise in the world. Louis massages Harry's balls in his free hand, using the other one to squeeze the base of Harry's cock again. He bobs his head up and down, encouraged by the heavenly sounds that the glorious man above him is making. Harry's hands are tangled in his hair and he is almost lost in this state of bliss. His eyes roll back when Louis goes impossibly faster and he knows he's close but gives the teen no warning before coming down his throat. Louis' eyes widen but he swallows all that he can, licking the rest up as he looks at Harry. 

"Finger yourself open for me baby." Harry demands, his dick already half hard again from watching Lou lick his come. And Louis really can't help the way his heart flutters because this is the second time that Harry has called him baby. He pushes his pants down, along with his shoes, and applauds himself for wearing his tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He sticks his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, before slowly fingering himself open. He moans unashamedly loud, rocking back once he has three fingers inside. Harry however has other plans and commands Louis to stop touching himself. "On your back." he says next and Louis obeys, pulling his fingers out with a wince and laying down on the couch. 

Harry hovers over Louis and places himself between the teen's legs. "Gonna make you scream." he promises, pushing into Louis' tight hole. 

They both groan from the sensation, Louis loving being filled by this man. Harry thrusts into him at a slow, torturous pace, ignoring Louis' little whimpers. "Beg for it." he grunts, thrusting harder and brushing against Lou's bundle of nerves. "God, right there!" the teen responds, grasping onto Harry's biceps and pulling him closer to him. 

Harry thrusts into the spot again, once, twice, and Louis has tears in his eyes because it's so damn good. "Please..." he whines, a tear slipping from his eye and off the side down his temple. Harry must feel bad because he snaps his hips quickly until they are flush against Louis' full ass. He goes faster and even plants a kiss on the younger man's swollen lips. "You look so good taking my cock." he praises when he pulls away and Louis can't respond with anything but an admittedly high whine. He is trying to hold back but Harry has angled himself to where he keeps hitting Louis' prostate and when he commands "Let me hear you.." between hard thrusts, Louis can't help the scream that slips from his mouth. "Yes! Fuck my - oh! - please." Louis moans and he is incoherent almost in this state of pure pleasure. 

Harry connects their mouths again so Louis feels brave enough to slip his tongue in. They swallow each others moans as the kiss heats up and Harry pins Louis' hips to the couch as he fucks into him faster than before. It only takes a little longer like that before Louis is tightening around Harry and coming in white spurts on the shirts that they had never gotten around to removing. The tight heat that is Louis is too much for Harry and he is coming inside, his eyes wrenching close and his moan something like the teenager's name. He keeps on thrusting, sloppier than before, riding out their orgasms, before pulling out and collapsing partly on top of Louis on the couch.

Louis is hopeful that Harry will reach out for him, but after he catches his breath, he is on his feet and picking up the clothing that had been taken off of him. He tosses Louis his underwear and jeans and the teen tries his best not to let the tears welling in his eyes spill over as he catches the items.


	4. Chapter Four

Louis keeps his head down, focusing on the carpeted floors, as Harry scrambles around the room looking for a shoe or something. The tears in his eyes aren't going away as quickly as he had hoped, but what did he care? Obviously Harry wasn't too concerned about his well being. And as if the stars have to prove him wrong in that moment, Harry picks up his yellow shoe then glances at Louis. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asks, his voice tired. Louis doesn't look up at all as he slips his legs through the jeans, lifting his butt off the couch to get them fully up.

Worthless couldn't even begin to explain how he feels in this moment. He zips his black jeans up, buttoning them at the top and sniffling quietly. Harry looks over at the teenager when he hears the noise. "Are you crying?" he asks, walking closer. 

"No." Louis replies as he slips on his favorite white vans. Harry stops walking when he is right in front of Lou, looking down at the top of the boy's head. "Look at me and say that you're not." Harry challenges in a soft voice. Louis rolls his eyes and a tear slips out. He wipes it with the back of his hand then stands up. Of course, Harry hovers over him by quite a few inches. He attempts to push past the giant, but without success. "Hey Louis.." Harry says quietly. 

"Let me through." Louis says instead of looking at Harry. The older man grabs his face and forces the connection of their eyes. Louis tries to look away, jerk his face out of Harry's fingers, but the grasp is too tight. "You're hurting me." Louis half lies because honestly the physical pain is nonexistent in comparison to the way he feels on the inside. Harry doesn't seem to care much about that statement seeing as he doesn't drop his hand. "You have been crying." Harry says as he looks into the glassy blue eyes that have finally stopped fighting his gaze. Louis pushes away from Harry again, shoving his chest. Harry doesn't flinch or budge or show any sign at all the Louis has touched him which absolutely infuriates him. 

Harry sighs deeply, looking away for a moment. "Did you expect to cuddle or something?" he asks and it sounds so patronizing that Louis can't stand it. So what if he did expect that? He doesn't anymore, he doesn't expect or want anything from this stupid curly headed man. He rolls his eyes yet again so he doesn't have to speak. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Harry says sternly, using his authority figure voice. Louis rolls his eyes. Harry laughs without humor, "Really mature, Louis." 

"If you want mature then call your ancient girlfriend." Louis spits out.

Harry let's go of his face immediately. "You don't know anything." 

Louis rubs his face where Harry's hands had been. "I know that you keep fucking me. If you are so happy with her, why would you be having sex with a teenage boy?"

"I'm not gay." Harry says, ignoring the rest of Louis' words. Louis hates the way he only picks one thing to comment on. "If you aren't gay then you should probably stop putting your cock in my ass." he scoffs.

Harry puffs his cheeks out, sighing deeply. "Stop begging for it." he replies as he pulls at the ends of his hair.

Louis nods his head, walking around Harry only to be stopped with a tug on his wrist again. Harry looks down at him in a way that he doesn't like or at least, can't let himself like. He can't let himself feel these butterflies in his stomach. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Harry says, rubbing his thumb across Louis' wrist. If Louis is ever going to make it out of this house, he needs Harry to stop touching him. He pulls away from the hold and this time Harry lets him. "Don't be sorry." he mumbles, walking toward the foyer.

"Are you going to go home with my come on your shirt?" Harry asks and Louis stops in his tracks. 

He spins on his heel and sees Harry with a smug smile on his face. "What other options do I have?"

"You could borrow something of mine." he offers, lifting a finger to signal that Louis needs to follow him. They walk up a winding staircase and down a long hallway until Harry opens up one door and walks in, Louis close behind him. The big bed in the middle has pink throw pillows on it and Louis knows right away that this is where Sarah sleeps. He immediately feels envious of the fact that she probably sleeps cuddled into Harry's chest with his arms around her. I mean, he doesn't need those things of course, but the fact that someone else gets them is enough to make him green. He has to shake these thoughts out of his mind because Harry is calling his name.

"Earth to Louis." Harry laughs, waving his hand theatrically. He holds up a black t-shirt and lays it on the bed, closing his closet door. Harry crosses the room and is standing in front of him in the blink of an eye. Louis gasps when Harry's large hands are wrapping around his ruined shirt, peeling it away from his torso. He pulls it up enough to reveal Louis' small stomach and brushes his fingers across the pale skin. 

"What are you doing?" Louis whispers, feeling a little short of breath. Harry looks down at him, green eyes wide, and shakes his head. "Changing your shirt." Harry answers, pulling the soiled linen all the way over Louis' head, careful not to get any of the actual mess on him. Louis can hardly breathe when Harry looks at him. He reaches his hand out and Louis closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath when Harry grazes against his chest. "That." Louis breathes, "Why are you doing that?" The touch is removed from his skin. Harry doesn't answer the question. He tosses Louis' shirt on the ground, kicking it under the bed, and putting the new one on the shaking boy in front of him.

The shirt absolutely swallows Louis so Harry rolls the sleeves for him and readjusts it out so it just barely hangs on his thighs. "There you go." he says, hand still resting on Louis' arm. Louis risks a look up into the jade eyes before him and regrets it because he is seriously feeling incapable of breath now. Harry licks his full bottom lip, glancing at Lou's mouth then back into his eyes. When he starts to lean down, Louis stumbles back. Harry looks confused, his eyebrows pulling together. "What.." he starts, but is interrupted.

"I want to go home." Louis says quickly.

Harry's lips are still parted, but he presses them together in a line, staying quiet for too many seconds for the silence to be comfortable. Unsaid words hang in the air and Louis has to look away from the man in front of him. Louis knows that Harry was going to kiss him and he couldn't let it happen because Harry does that thing where he doesn't give a shit about Louis after he has gotten what he wanted and Louis can't deal with that anymore, especially after the moment they had just shared. He doesn't know what it meant, exactly, but Harry was looking at him and touching him so softly that he felt like he mattered and he doesn't want to feel worthless after that. Harry clears his throat and Louis looks up. 

"Sure, uh, just let me get my keys." Harry responds. Louis nods and walks out of the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. He stands in the foyer until Harry appears. Louis opens the front door and walks down the porch steps, hearing the small chirp of the car unlocking. He slides into the passenger seat, buckling himself in and willing himself not to look at Harry as he opens the car door. He buckles his seat belt too and puts the keys in the ignition. When he doesn't start the car, Louis gets nervous. "I don't know what I'm doing." Harry confesses. Louis looks out the window, playing with his hands. "Okay."

He can feel Harry's eyes on him. "Okay." 

The car comes to life with a small purr and just like that, they are backing out of the driveway. Harry doesn't turn on the radio and Louis is too scared to move so they drive in heavy silence. Harry coughs when they pass the area in the woods they had taken a detour to the previous night and Louis pretends he doesn't notice. He curses himself for living so far out, the drive almost forty minutes. The sun is beginning to go down when his house comes into sight. Harry pulls the car as close to the house as he can, coming to a stop at the top of the driveway. "Good night, Louis." 

Louis nods his head. "You too." he squeaks, flinging his door open and hopping out. He doesn't look back so he doesn't see the way Harry's eyes close and his head falls back against his seat, resting there for a moment before he sighs and backs out of the driveway, not wanting to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked that. Comment your favorite (or least favorite) part and please share this. Next chapter will be posted when I have one thousand reads. I have around 600 now, so it shouldn't be too hard if you share.


End file.
